


soft hands and midnight trysts

by CHOICECRYPTID



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M, i haven't written a fic in like ten years, i said i would never write for kpop or real people, i'm a soft stan, lmao hey what's up hoes, look where we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHOICECRYPTID/pseuds/CHOICECRYPTID
Summary: it's the simple things, really. that's what makes them keep going.





	soft hands and midnight trysts

the scene is romantic. something straight out of a movie. the river flows and flows and junhee stares at it. white noise fills the air. 

soft footsteps steals him from his mind. he shifts, but doesn't turn around. it's 4 AM in the morning. no one else but the two of them would be there, in the freezing cold. 

cold hands dive beneath his scarf and yelps.

 

"donghun!" 

 

the brunette finally turns around to come face to face with the cheeky boy. donghun smiles back him, his gums peeking out. he grabs at junhee's coat, pulling the younger closer. 

 

"just keeping you on your toes, jun."

 

junhee scoffs, but let's himself be pulled into donghun. donghun is like a heater and junhee doesn't want to let him know how much he appreciates the warmth. junhee stuffs his hands in his pockets and closes his eyes.

 

"you're swaying." 

"am not."

"don't be a child."

"don't assume my state of rest."

"you're _ridiculous_."

 

a throaty giggle escapes junhee and he tucks himself into donghun even further. donghun's sneak up junhee's coat and he rubs at junhee's back, at his shoulders, and at his neck. his hands are warmer and perfectly soft. after a while they land on junhee's rosy cheeks, pulling him away from donghun's body, and junhee feels himself crack.

 

"i can't wait to have this again." junhee says quietly.

 

dongun's eyebrows furrow. his thumb rubs gently at junhee's cheekbone.

 

"we have right now, silly." donghun replies.

 

"for about forty five minutes. if we stay here any longer someone's bound to notice we're gone from the dorms." junhee pulls further back away from donghun, wanting his warmth back immedietly. donghun, frowning, takes junhee's hands in his.

 

these shows were doing amazing for a.c.e, the boys were doing wonderfully, of course. junhee knew that. he knew it in the way his teammates clapped him on the back, in the way chan walked towards the practice room with more confidence, and in the way that donghun came back to him on their adventures to the river at night, a little more self assured and certain about his abilities as a dancer, as a leader, as a team player. junhee saw it in all of them. even if they didn't walk away with a contract to be in either of the groups, they walked away with more knowledge and experience. there was nothing wrong with that.

 

but  _god,_ he missed them. he missed his friends. he missed donghun.

 

"hey, junhee, hey-look at me." donghun doesn't jab him, doesn't take him by the ear like a scolding mother. he wraps one arm around junhee and the other goes to his neck. and he's _smiling._ he's smiling and junhee feels his knees bend a little. 

 

"it sucks, i know, trust me i do. you're not the only one who misses being together." junhee's mind flutters to the other three, byeongkwan, yuchan, and sehyoon. he remembers the nights he'd come home from practice and see the trio curled up together. he remembers how hard the split was for them too. 

 

"but, in a few months, where ever we may be, it'll be worth it in the end. i'll always find my way back to you, you know." donghun pulls junhee closer, and soon junhee finds himself tucked into donghun again. warmth spreads throughout his belly and he sighs. 

 

"in the end it's us together, jun. all of us. remember that." 

 

junhee nods, closing his eyes once more. he doesn't tell donghun he's worried, doesn't tell him how stressed or anxious he is. those thoughts have been voiced before, too many times. right now he just wants to be with donghun. he wants to be warm. soon they'll have to part again and it'll be another day of proving their worth to a critical panel and even more critical audience. but right now it's just them. the sun isn't even up yet. junhee takes the moment and doesn't let it go. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i adore a.c.e and like a shitton of other groups so c'mon and meet me @FENTYACES on twitter i guess !


End file.
